Daddy's Little Girls
by Chibi Spitfire
Summary: You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold. You're daddy's little girl to have and to hold. You're sugar, you're spice, you're everything nice. And you're daddy's little girl. A series of oneshots taking a look at some of our favorite male characters in the role of father to their little girls. Different male characters to be used, and lots of fluff. Accepting requests.
1. Daddy Sakazuki-Akainu

**So once again I have been hit with inspiration for something new type of story, but this time nothing but pure fluff and adorableness! This series will be a what-if kind of thing, using the men of the OP world. The catch? These strong, buff men have been blessed with adorable little girls! **

**This will be updated at random and in no way has a regular plot. This is more an AU kind of thing to see how certain men would take to being loving fathers, so sit back and enjoy the adorable oneshots! **

**First up, Daddy Sakazuki/Akainu and his two precious angels. **

* * *

The name Sakazuki always struck fear into the hearts of many, pirates and Marines alike. Though if those individuals could have seen what the husband and father was currently doing, they might not be so scared... In fact, they wouldn't have even been able to believe what their eyes were seeing.

"Come on, Tempy. Just walk to Daddy!"

A pair of wide blue eyes blinked as the infant stared at her father who was at that moment standing across the room with his arms out toward her. The little girl craned her head backwards to find her mother with similar blue eyes grinning down at her.

The infant, Temperance, decided to babble incoherently and grasped onto her mother's pant leg instead of moving to her father as he wanted her to do.

Sakazuki sighed before shaking his head in resignation. "I just don't get it, when Lissy was the same age, she was running all over the place." The Marine Vice-Admiral felt something small press against his back, a slow grin making its way across his face as he reached an arm around and grabbed hold of his older daughter.

The little girl squealed in joy and latched herself onto her father's side, snuggling closer to him as he ruffled her messy, black, curly hair. "Whatcha doing, Daddy?"

"Your father is trying to get Tempy to walk to him, and it seems she's just not ready to start walking yet." Sakazuki's brow furrowed as he looked up his wife, still grinning all the while at her husband and oldest child.

The four-year-old stared hard at her baby sister before whipping her head up to her father. "Why's Tempy not walking yet, Daddy?"

"That's a good question, Felicity," he murmured under his breath, his gaze focusing on the little girl still holding onto her mother's pant leg.

While her husband silently mused, his wife took the opportunity to lean down and scoop her daughter up, placing the toddler on her hip. "Well, no two babies are exactly the same," she laughed and kissed soft white hair on top of her daughter's head. "Give the poor child a break, Saka!"

Sakazuki frowned. It wasn't as though he wasn't aware that no two children were exactly alike. He knew all-too-well from his own experience in raising each of his daughters that each child had its own personality and own rate at which they grew and developed.

Felicity had been a very happy baby while Temperance was proving to be more fussy and temperamental. Felicity hadn't learned to sleep through the entire night until she had been six months of age, Temperance had slept through the entire night at the age of three months. Felicity had eaten a wide range of foods and Temperance was only content to eat a few kinds of foods.

Then there was the fact that Felicity had gotten more of his looks, yet Temperance was almost an exact carbon copy of their mother. It was normal he supposed, but still so odd that two blood sisters could be so vastly different from each other, almost complete exact opposites.

He blinked at the sound of soft babbling right in front of him, finding his wife had quickly crossed the room and was now sitting in front of him with their younger daughter in her lap. His wife grinned and leaned up to place a kiss to his cheek while Felicity leaned down and gently grabbed hold of her baby sister's hand.

"S'alright if you can't walk yet, Tempy. You'll be able to do it soon!" The blue-eyed little girl squealed happily and tugged on her older sister's fingers in response.

The Vice-Admiral's features relaxed as he watched his two daughters happily play with one another. Temperance may not have been walking right then, but she was happy and healthy so what more could he ask for right then? They would continue to work with her, help her any way they could. Her leg muscles were completely developed and just fine from all indications of her last check-up.

"Da-Da!"

That's right, then he as her daddy would...

Sakazuki along with his wife froze, both pairs of eyes now on Temperance who was reaching up to her father with both arms extended. "Da-Da!" she cried out again, whimpering because she wasn't being picked up right when she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey!" Felicity crowed, bouncing in her father's lap. "She said somethin'!"

Temperance began to fidget and fought against her mother's grasp, little cries escaping as she continued to reach for her father. Sakazuki's arms immediately swooped down and cradled the little girl close to him. "Say it again," he murmured while grinning. "Say that word again for me, Tempy."

The little girl was only happy to oblige. "Da-Da," she squealed as she was then assaulted by small kisses all over her cheeks. "Da-Da, Da-Da, Da-Da," she happily continued to babble, unaware that she had performed an amazing feat.

"Did you hear that?" His head immediately whipped up to find his loving wife smiling as wide as she possibly could. "Her first word!"

His wife launched herself at her family, her arms wrapping tightly around everyone. Felicity and Temperance both began to squeal and giggle at the affection given from their parents, but no one's smile was as wide as Sakazuki's was right then.

At that moment, he wasn't the feared Vice-Admiral, he was the loving and doting father of two perfect little girls and that was all he could ever possibly want or need right then.

* * *

**If any of you have any special requests for certain men to have little girls, please feel free to leave your requests in reviews! The girls can be any age, any situation can be used such as first words, first steps, first dates, birthdays or other holidays... I may even do more than one oneshot for certain fathers and daughters. But please be aware I will be using my own descriptions/names for the little girls. **

**Just let me know what you all think! I already have an idea of which unlucky man I'll be using for next chapter so please leave reviews and let me know what you all think! **


	2. Daddy Law

**Thank you so much to every single one of you who have followed and favorited this story! It means so much to me to see even the smallest bit of interest!**

**Special thanks to sam-free15, marionerixson, and BatmanSwim2016 for reviewing and giving me special requests for future chapters! **

**Daddy Law, requested by marionerixson. **

**And a happy birthday to our favorite doctor, Trafalgar Law! Warning: there will be spoilers from the manga for those of you who are only anime watchers. **

* * *

Trafalgar Law sighed at the sight that met him first thing that morning, an empty sub and a note written in his wife's handwriting.

_Law, I'll be going out today to get a few things with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo. Please look after Cora until I get back. She seemed to be running a fever earlier and may be coming down with something, so if you could make sure it's nothing serious, I would appreciate that as well._

_Love always, your wife_

He snorted, crumpling the note in his hand before padding down the hall toward his six-year-old daughter's room. His wife owed him big time for this... He was a doctor, sure, but dealing with sick children wasn't something he was very excited to do, even if the child in question was his only flesh and blood child.

Knuckles gently rapped against the door and Law was met with the sound of hacking and sniffling. "M-Mama?"

He winced at the sound. It seemed his wife hadn't been lying when she mentioned their daughter had possibly come down with something. "No Corazon," he slowly opened the door to find his little daughter sitting up in her bed, her gray eyes bleary as she coughed once again. "It's Daddy, I've come to check on you since Mama and the others have left the sub for a short time."

The girl sneezed in response. Oh, how the Surgeon of Death hated to deal with sick children...

"Cora?"

The raven-haired little girl, Trafalgar Corazon, swayed back and forth before collapsing onto her back. "Just leave me here to die..." she rasped under her breath.

And there were the dramatics. Honestly, Law had no idea where the girl got it from. Sighing, he shook his head and padded across the floor until he was right at his daughter's bed, reaching a hand down to press against her forehead.

He hadn't expected her forehead to be so warm and immediately pulled his hand back, quickly scooping Corazon into his arms before carrying her out of her room. "We need to get liquids in you immediately."

"N-Nooooo Daddy," she whined, burying her face in her father's shirt before blowing her nose on the material. "I don' wanna..."

There was now snot on his shirt, snot and who knew what other crud and germs were there. Law shuddered, but Corazon didn't seem to notice and instead whimpered. "Well, I'm afraid that we all have things that need to be done even though we would prefer not to do them, Cora."

Now Law adored his daughter, but there were times when he was completely abhorred by the things that could come from his little angel. Such as the phlegm and snot that now covered his shirt.

Once they had arrived to the galley, Law deposited his daughter into one of the seats and again felt her forehead. It seemed the fever hadn't broken, so liquids were a must in that moment. "What would you like to eat and drink?"

A little pink tongue poked out, running along dry and chapped lips. "I want some toast 'n jam," she managed to croak out.

Gray eyes immediately narrowed. "You're not getting bread, Corazon," he snapped. "Pick something else." Why in Rogers name had he been blessed with a child who seemed to love any and all foods with bread in them?

"B-But I want toast..."

"No toast! No bread of any kind!"

The moment her father began to yell at her, little gray orbs watered and Corazon sniffled, turning her gaze down. Law groaned and turned his back to her. Just ignore the girl and she'll get over it and pick something else to eat.

He reached a hand forward, ready to grab a can of broth when the sniffling intensified. Law stiffened before straightening up and placing the can onto the counter. If she wanted to pitch a fit, then let her. Broth and ginger ale would help soothe her stomach, he decided.

Then the sniffling turned into a choked sob. Law could literally feel his eye twitch as his hands curled into fists on top of the counter. Soon after, the sob turned into a pitiful wail and the young father whirled around to find his only child bawling, big fat tears falling down her cheeks.

"D-Does Daddy h-hate m-m-me?"

The Surgeon of Death was suddenly taken back to the memory of another sobbing little girl from so long ago. He had found it hard at first to get used to being a father and to grow attached to the daughter that had been completely unplanned, mainly for the fact that she reminded him so much of the younger sister he had lost when he had been a child himself, Lamy. But he loved his daughter without a doubt, would die for her if need be.

Without saying a word, the doctor reached down and gently picked his still crying daughter up, rubbing a hand down her back in a soothing manner. "Of course I don't," he murmured softly. "Do you really think Daddy hates you, Cora?"

He was given a shaky shrug of shoulders. "I-I d-don' know..." Law sighed before freezing at a familiar sound, one that was the sound of retching. Screwing his eyes shut, he waited for his daughter to finish emptying the contents of her stomach right onto his shoulder before shuddering.

Stay calm, don't do anything rash, don't look at the vomit on your shirt, don't think about the fact that there is indeed vomit all over your shoulder.

Again the little girl began to sob. "I-I...'m sorry, D-Daddy!"

It took every ounce of strength within Trafalgar Law to not lose it right then and there in that moment. "It's alright, Cora," he slowly began. "Why don't we both get cleaned up and then we'll see about that toast for your breakfast?"

"...r-really?"

Law managed to give a slight smirk as he stared down into eyes that were identical to his own. "If that's what you really want." He loved his daughter to the point that he would even touch the disgusting substance that was bread if need be. "But only one piece of toast."

He had his limits after all.


	3. Daddy Kid

**Thank you so much to every single one of you who have followed and favorited this story! It means so much to me!**

**Special thanks to marionerixson, BatmanSwim2016, CreativityIsWriting, and Guest: 13kuroineko for reviewing!**

**Guest: 13kuroineko- Daddy Mihawk? I will try to work on something for Mihawk, your request has been noted dear! Thank you for reviewing! :) **

**Please feel free to send me requests! It gives me ideas about different situations our favorite men from the OP world can find themselves in. The oneshots themselves can either be in the OP world or they can be AU, their daughters can be young or older, or you can even request to see another oneshot with a father that's already been written out! Just whatever ideas hit you awesome ducklings! **

**Daddy Kid as requested by marionerixson. **This chapter will be rated T for Kid's potty mouth, just to warn you all. ****

* * *

Eustass Kid grinned at the sight he was presented with. His lovely wife was currently sitting in their bed, a book in her hands as her yellow eyes scanned over the words on the pages. She blinked before turning her attention to the red-head in the doorway, giving her husband a slow smile.

"Hey," she murmured before putting her book down.

"Hey yourself," he gave a dark chuckle before pushing himself off the doorframe, stalking toward the bed. "You're looking like you're enjoying yourself there."

"Mm, I suppose so. It's rare I get the chance to do anything for myself since I stay so busy nowadays."

Painted lips broke out into a knowing, predatory smile. "Oh? Well that's a shame, ain't it?"

Before his wife could say a word, Kid had pounced and was now hovering over her, that smile never leaving his face. She squeaked, hands moving up to brace herself against the much taller Eustass Kid. "K-Kid! Wait a minute!"

He snorted before nuzzling his face against the smooth column of his little wife's throat. "Why the hell should I wait for anything? You want me too, don'tcha?"

"Of course I do," she hissed, managing to push back hard enough so that yellow eyes met his amber-colored ones. "But you know very well that we aren't alone tonight!"

Amber eyes rolled. "What? You mean the kids? They're already in bed! Now where were we..." His voice lowered, deeper and huskier than before.

"Oh Kid," his wife mewled, melting into his embrace. Just as her arms looped around his neck, a crack of lightning resounded within the night air.

The pair stopped and stared at one another in silence before Kid's head snapped toward the door. "No no no," he hissed under his breath hoping and praying to whatever deities may have been listening that his worst fears wouldn't come to life, but it was too late.

The soft pitter patter of footsteps came bounding down the hall and the door was quickly thrown open.

"M-Mama! Daddy!"

"It's lightning!"

"I scawed!"

Eustass Kid groaned and buried his face in one of the pillows on the bed, silently cursing the quick weather change that had awoken his three young daughters from their slumber.

Three little girls all under the age of seven stood in the doorway, each one with bright red hair and wide yellow eyes.

Their mother couldn't help but snicker, sitting up in the bed before turning her attention to her young daughters. "Girls, how many times have we told you that you have to learn to sleep in your own beds?"

Kid chose that moment to pull his head out of the pillow and glower at his girls. "Too many times already, now get back to your room!"

The three Eustass daughters ignored their father's bellowing and instead ran as fast as their little legs would take them to their parents bed. The trio immediately hopped up onto the bed and raced to hide under the covers.

"I didn't say you could stay in here with us!" Oh no they didn't! He was Eustass "Captain" Kid! He wasn't about to be defeated by a bunch of tiny girls! The redhead reached down, yanking the covers back.

"No, Daddy!" The three little girls all shrieked and reached for the covers as they attempted to pull the sheets back over their heads. "We wanna sleep here!"

"Alice! Nora! Emi!" The three Eustass girls winced as each of their names were called, each little head lifting as the three sisters stared up at their father with wide eyes.

"I'm not about to fuc-" Kid winced as he felt a particularly hard pinch on his arm, whipping his head down to find his wife glaring up at him.

"Watch your language," she hissed, eyes blazing dangerously.

"You've gotta be shit-" Again he was pinched, harder this time. "Argh, fine! Kidding me! You've gotta be kidding me!"

The three girls giggled at the all-too familiar sight of their mother reprimanding their father for his naughty language. Lightning once again struck the air and the three girls once again all shrieked and dove under the covers, the sheets of the bed now shaking from three little bodies under them.

Kid groaned and tried his hardest to ignore the pointed look his wife was giving him. No way, there was just no way he was about to let the girls sleep in their bed... Again! Nope. He wasn't going to do it.

Then he heard a soft whimper and Kid tried his hardest not to bash his skull against a wall. When he got right down to it, the man who was feared by so many was putty in the hands of his daughters. All it took was a single look or sweet request for the father to be helpless against the wiles of his daughters.

His wife tried her best to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill out and he cut his eyes at her. "Shut. Up." he ground out before releasing a heavy breath and pulling the covers back in order to get into the bed as well. The moment Kid settled himself into bed, he found three little squirming girls all latching themselves onto him, giggling and whispering things to one another in an attempt to fight sleep.

"That's enough," he snapped. "You all need to get ready for bed, you hear me? No staying up late tonight."

"Yes, Daddy," the eldest of the three chirped out sweetly before rubbing at tired eyes.

"Love you, Daddy," the next oldest mumbled before burying her face in her father's neck.

"How the hel... heck did you ever talk me into having so many kids?" he mumbled under his breath, the question being directed toward his wife.

She snorted. "And since when was it ever _my_ idea to have so many? From what I recall, I warned you that I was allergic to most types of contraception and you claimed condoms felt weird."

Hearing his wife put it so bluntly, the redhead felt his face flush into a color that was more than likely a similar color to his hair. "Th-That's-!"

"It takes two, darling." She winked at Kid who merely grumbled once again as his three daughters all curled themselves against their father while they fell asleep. "Besides, I don't think you really would know what to do with yourself if we didn't have so many girls."

"I doubt I'd have to be a pillow for a bunch of squirming kids on stormy nights," he responded sullenly.

"Enjoy it while you can, Kid," she murmured before reaching over and grabbing her book once again. "They'll all be grown and on their own before we know it. And then it'll just be us all by ourselves."

Kid stiffened at hearing that. All grown up? They were still little girls, they had so much to do and so much life to live! How could his wife even think something like that? At that moment, his youngest daughter yawned kittenishly and mumbled something in her sleep. Suddenly, Kid found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the trio of redheaded girls now all sleeping soundly.

"It sounds like the weather's calmed some, do you want us to try and put them in their room?"

Well, they _were_ all out like lights. If he managed to get them into their room and into their own beds then he might still be able to enjoy a nice evening with his wife. But then again, they might wake up if he jostled them around too much.

"...Nah, they'll be fine tonight."

His wife gave a sly grin and opened her book once again as she settled in at her husband's side. "Some big brute," she murmured softly. "You're just a softie at heart, Eustass Kid."

"Shaddup," he mumbled, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment. He didn't care what his wife said! Tomorrow night, the girls were for sure sleeping in their own beds, no matter what the weather conditions might be!

He only hoped he would be strong enough to resist those eyes the next night.


	4. Daddy Corazon

**Thank you so much to every single one of you who have followed and favorited this story! It means so much to me!**

**Special thanks to BatmanSwim2016, 9momentos, Guest: 13kuroineko, I Love My Chewbacca Family, Riksie-Dixie, marionerixson, Guest: pleeeease, Guest: You're the best, and Guest for reviewing! (Wow, lots of guest reviewers LOL )**

**Guest: 13kuroineko- Absolutely dear! Feel free to make as many requests as you'd like! :) I love hearing requests and if I feel I can write it out, then I'd love to write out another idea, even if I've already written out the father already! Your Daddy Mihawk request should be in the next couple of chapters so I thank you for being patient! If you'd like something specific to happen in the oneshot just let me know. **

**Guest: pleeeease- I'm so glad you enjoyed the Daddy Kid chapter, but I'm not sure that at this point I'll be making a separate story about Kid and his family. But you're always welcome to make requests about future chapters for this series of oneshots and if you'd like to see more from Daddy Kid. :D **

**Guest: You're the best- I'll work on another chapter of Daddy Kid for you. Your request has been noted dear~ Just let me know if you'd like to see something specific with the oneshot. :)**

**Guest- Ooh Daddy Marco or Daddy Zoro? I would love to write out chapters for either one, so your requests have been noted my dear. If you'd like to see something specific happen in the oneshots just let me know and I'll be sure to put it in there. :D**

**As always, feel free to send me requests! :D It may take me time to get to your specific request, but I will always get to it at some point so please be patient! Thank you! **

**Daddy Corazon/Rocinante with a newborn daughter as requested by CreativityIsWriting. **

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from the manga for those of you who are only anime watchers. Not gonna lie, this chapter really hit me in the feels, especially after reading the latest manga chapters. :'( **

* * *

Donquixote Rocinante, best known by his codename of Corazon, had known that by returning to his brother and to the "family" in order to spy for the Navy, that he was putting his own life at risk. When the woman he loved had followed him in order to be near him, he knew that he was putting her life at risk as well, but she knew the danger that came with following him and claimed not so care so long as they were together.

And then came the day that both their worlds came crashing down, the day his lover discovered that she was expecting.

For all the years that Corazon and his lover had been part of the family, they had been so extremely careful not to make any mistakes that may cost them their lives, and now they had created the ultimate accident.

An innocent life that Doflamingo would surely use as collateral against them if given the chance.

With the help of Corazon's devil fruit ability, his lover had been able to scream, cry and even destroyed a few items without anyone finding them out. And finally, when she had screamed and cried all she could, Corazon had quietly asked her: "Do you want to keep it?"

That seemed to shock his lover, and after a few moment of silence, she had quietly murmured that yes, she wanted the baby. That was all he needed to hear, and for the first few months, they were able to hide the pregnancy from everyone within the family, but there had indeed come a day when Doflamingo, along with the others, found out that Corazon's lover was in fact, pregnant.

"I could care less that you knocked her up, just surprised you'd allow her to keep the brat is all considering how much you hate kids, fufufufu."

Corazon's response was to silently shrug before lighting a cigarette, ignoring the fact that his shoulder quickly caught on fire right after he did so. That _brat_, as his older brother so put it, was going to be his flesh and blood child, and Rocinante would do everything possible to keep both mother and child safe from Doflamingo and his lackeys.

Just because the child wasn't planned for, just because Doflamingo saw Corazon's lover as a woman that was beneath the both of them because she wasn't born a Celestial Dragon, didn't mean that he would leave them to fend for themselves. And finally, a few months after that, came the day that Corazon had dreaded for so long.

The labor was an agonizing ordeal and Corazon felt so much misery for putting the woman he loved through it all. She whimpered and cried, cursing his name at certain points throughout it all, and just when Corazon didn't think it would ever end...

A pathetic little cry filled the room, followed by the exclamation: "It's a girl!"

And just like that, Corazon felt his heart sink at those three words. He couldn't lie to himself, having secretly hoped for a son only for the fact that boys were stronger, not nearly as delicate as little girls were.

Every member of the Donquixote Pirates came into the room soon after, wanting to take a look at the newest member of their family. Baby 5 oohed and ahhed, claiming the little girl to be too cute while Law sulked over the fact he had been denied the opportunity to watch the labor itself.

"If I'm going to be a doctor, then I should've watched," the twelve-year-old grumbled under his breath while sneaking a glance at the tiny baby out of the corner of his eye.

Jora was utterly besotted with the child, claiming that it was high time that another woman join their family to help balance out things between the men and women. But it took every ounce of willpower within Rocinante not to strike out at Diamante the moment he leered down at his daughter, making the comment that she was sure to grow up to be a looker just like her mother.

Everyone, with the exception of himself and the mother of his child laughed at that statement, and Corazon realized in that moment that there was no way he could ever let his little girl be raised among these people.

His fears were only strengthened the moment Doflamingo held his niece for the first time, offering the now-sleeping newborn a knowing smile. "Well, who knew you had it in you." He looked up, giving both parents a wide grin that sent chills up both their spines. "She's perfectly adorable, and it would be an absolute shame if anything ever happened to your little bundle of joy."

Corazon heard the threat loud and clear and it was immediately after that statement was said, that his lover took their daughter back into her arms, cradling her protectively from her uncle.

He gave a silent shrug in response to his brother's veiled threat, watching as one by one, the members of the crew all shuffled out of the room, once again leaving Corazon alone with the woman he loved and his newborn daughter.

"Roci," his lover whimpered, tears threatening to spill over as she clung to her daughter as tightly as she possibly could without squishing the child.

"I know," he murmured, finally tugging his sunglasses off of his face in order to take a better look at his daughter. His features immediately softened, he couldn't help himself. He had tried not to get too attached to the child that grew in his lover's belly for fear that something may happen, but every movement he felt, every nudge and kick, the child's heartbeat that thumped beneath his hand when he would place his hand on her belly...

He had slowly fallen in love with his daughter without even realizing it.

Corazon reached his arms out and his daughter was gently placed within his embrace, the little girl squirming as she was jostled about once again. Sleepy blue eyes finally opened and father and daughter truly looked at one another for the first time.

It was in that moment that Donquixote Rocinante realized how his kind-hearted mother and father were able to love his monster of a brother no matter what evil he may have done. Here, holding his newborn daughter as he was, he realized he would do anything for this tiny being, even to the point of dying for her.

How could someone love another person so much after meeting them for the first time?

The baby began to fuss and Corazon began to slowly rock his arms back and forth in an attempt to soothe his daughter. He couldn't help but think back to his own father, how his brother had so callously taken their father's life without a second thought.

He couldn't let such a thing happen to this precious little life he now held in his hands.

"I'll protect you. No one will ever harm a hair on your head as long as I'm around." And not even Doflamingo could take that away from him. He'd never allow anyone to hurt this little gift he'd been given.

As Corazon looked up, he found the woman he loved giving him a warm smile as she watched him. Slowly his painted lips curved downwards, his arms all the while never ceasing in their rocking. "What?"

"You really do love her, don't you, Rocinante?"

Corazon felt his cheeks warm and quickly whipped his head to the side. "Th-That's-!"

"You don't have to say anything, I understand," her smile widened and she reached a hand forward, gently running fingers through the baby's soft golden curls so similar to her father's. "She still needs a name, you know."

Huh, guess they really had forgotten to give her a name in all of the fuss.

Corazon frowned before once again focusing on the sleepy girl who stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. Had his daughter been born a boy, he would have immediately named her after his father, but he wasn't sure if he could come up with a suitable name for a daughter. Sure, he probably could name her after his mother, but...

The baby girl yawned, her fingers curling and clenching into fists before she snuggled into her father's warm embrace and it was then that a name hit the new father.

"Mireya," he mumbled before kissing the top of her downy head. "Donquixote Mireya."

And with that, he gently handed the newly-named baby girl back to her mother before standing to his feet. He knew he had to get back to Dofy before his brother got suspicious that Corazon was actually enjoying being around the baby.

"I'll be back later on tonight," he turned on his heel, heading toward the door. "Don't leave the room for anything. If you need something, call for one of the kids to-" Corazon suddenly tripped over his own feet, knocking over anything and everything in his direct path.

"Roci!"

Corazon tumbled and rolled around before finally being stopped by falling face first into a wall. He groaned before slowly sitting up to find his lover staring at him with wide eyes, and yet the baby seemed to have slept through the entire thing with ease.

Well, that was good. She was going to need to be a heavy sleeper with a father as clumsy as he was, although a new worry crept into his mind...

What if his little girl turned out to be just as much of a klutz as he was?

* * *

**And here come the waterworks... *blubbers like a baby* I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little while typing this up, and especially with the latest manga chapters and... *cries even more* I can't! I just can't!**

**CORA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *BAWLS* **


	5. Daddy Mihawk

**Thank you so much to every single one of you who have followed and favorited this story! It means so much to me!**

**Special thanks to all of the nameless Guest reviewers, sam-free15, I Love My Chewbacca Family, Guest: 13kuroineko, BatmanSwim2016, Demoness Kneesocks, CreativityIsWriting, adventurehungry, Janshal, Guest: HubbleBubble, and Madame Rodoshe for reviewing!**

**Guest: 13kuroineko- UWAHHHHHHHH! *CRYING STILL* I knowwwwwww! I'm the worst person everrrrrrrr! ;A; *tries to glue your poor destroyed heart back together, but it blows away out of my hand* NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! *bawls like a baby* **

**Guest: HubbleBubble- Your requests have been noted! And thank you so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying the chapters and hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Guest (1): *cries forever* I will never forget you Cora-san! Dofy is a stupid heartless jerk! *kicks him in the shin* **

**Guest (2): I'm glad you liked it! Your request has been noted! ^_^ I'll get to that at some point, please let me know if you'd like to see something specific in the oneshot.**

**Guest: (3): Doflamingo, huh? That's a good question, if you'd like I can add him to the list and we can see just what kind of daddy he'd be? :)**

**Guest (4): Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the Law oneshot. :) Oh wow, lots of requests! LOL I've noted your requests and will try to get to those whenever I can. Thank you for reviewing! **

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years and I am pleased to present to you all Daddy Mihawk as requested by 13kuroineko. I admit I struggled to find a prompt for Mihawk, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter dear. :)**

**Daddy Mihawk**

* * *

There were few things that Dracule Mihawk treasured in the world. His title, and his blade Yoru were two such things that he cared for, but there still was one more that he valued even more than these two things...

"DADDY! YOU'RE BACK!"

The Greatest Swordsman in the World couldn't help but give a slow smirk before kneeling to the ground, opening his arms out to the little girl with eyes exactly like his own. "That's right, Lark," he murmured before gently kissing the top of raven locks and scooping the much smaller body into his embrace.

"You were gone for so long this time! I got worried!" Lovely, golden orbs grew wide at the mention of this, as though to show her father just how concerned she had been for his safety during his last trek.

Mihawk chuckled lowly before gently tapping his daughter's nose. "Surely you know better than to fear for my safety? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, you know this, my songbird."

The little girl squirmed in her father's arms before throwing her arms around his neck. "I know, Daddy! 'Cause you're the greatest swordsman in the world, right?"

"That's right. And Daddy would never do anything to risk leaving you all alone in this world." The little girl flashed her father a brilliant smile and Mihawk could only chuckle in response.

When he had been informed nearly ten years earlier that he was a father and that the mother had passed away suddenly, he was immediately skeptical about the prospect of taking care of this supposed babe of his. He had no desire to raise a child, had never wanted children of his own. Mihawk had always been under the impression that children were nothing more than distractions that would just get in the way of his goals and ambitions in life, and then he had laid his eyes upon his infant daughter for himself.

She had been a tiny thing, whimpering as she tried to get attention of any sort from anyone at all; and as Mihawk gently gathered the small bundle into his arms, watched as sleepy golden eyes half-opened, he realized that he couldn't leave her behind.

It hadn't been easy at first, especially considering Dracule Mihawk had never had any experience with children, but to finally have someone waiting for him when he came home from his travels and give him an unconditional kind of love... His daughter had grown to be such a happy soul, always smiling and asking for stories of his many travels and experiences and instead of being bothered by such a bright and bubbly personality, he found himself always looking forward to the trips home.

He had to wonder at times, what would his life be like if he didn't have his daughter to brighten his world and open his heart up?

"Daddy?"

Mihawk was drawn out of his musings by that soft two-syllable word and he smirked. "Why don't we go inside? Then I'll tell you all about what happened during my last voyage."

Golden orbs blinked and the little girl quickly looked over her shoulder nervously toward the entrance of the castle she shared with her father.

This little glance didn't go by unnoticed by her father and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "What are you looking at? And don't think about lying to me, you know that I'll know when you're not being truthful with me."

She winced and quickly whipped her head back around, eyes wide as saucers. "Well... Don't be mad Daddy, but we've got company."

Mihawk's arms tightened around his daughter before he placed her onto the ground behind him. Company? Just what did that mean exactly? "You stay right here until I figure out who this _company_ is exactly."

And just if they posed a threat to what he held dear. He wasn't about to let anyone or anything take the one person he held most precious, especially after seeing the son of Gol D. Roger killed.

After all, if the World Government wanted to see the son of the Pirate King dead, then what would stop them from wanting the daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman dead someday as well?

Which was why he tried so hard to keep his daughter a secret from the entire world, kept her on the one island that many would find too terrifying to set foot upon with the Humandrills all about the island and ready to attack should they need to.

"But they're really nice! Kinda weird, but they aren't mean at all, Daddy!"

Mihawk hadn't expected to hear his little girl tell him that. "You mean to tell me you've actually _spoken_ to these people?" And his heart sunk to the pits of his stomach the moment his darling daughter nodded her head furiously.

"Mmhmm! The girl's bossy and loud, but the boy is a swordsman! Just like you, Daddy!" Her lips curved upwards into the widest smile she could have possibly mustered up. "I'll introduce them to you!" And with that, she pushed past her father and ran through the castle's entrance.

"Lark!"

Impulsive and far-too trusting. Just where had she gotten these qualities from?! Narrowing his eyes to slits, Mihawk quickly followed after his daughter, ready to see just who these intruders were and how they had gotten onto his island.

* * *

Well, Mihawk had determined that the duo of Roronoa Zoro and Perona were no threat to his daughter. Annoying pests that were now staying on the island with he and his daughter for the time being? Yes, but nothing that would put his child in any imminent danger.

Some hours had passed and now Mihawk found himself tucking his daughter into her bed for the night. She smiled up at him, yawning kittenishly before snuggling into her pillow.

"...Daddy?"

"Yes, Lark? What is it?" He reached a hand down to gently stroke at her black locks of hair, watching as his daughter gave a sleepy smile before sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Before he could properly respond, a gentle kiss was placed to his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she murmured sleepily before once again resting her head to her pillow.

Mihawk stared down at his daughter. "I know you do..." He finally responded before slipping off the edge of her bed and exiting his daughter's room.

Dracule Mihawk wasn't a man of words, he was a man of action. And while it wasn't often that he told his daughter that he loved her as well, he knew that she in fact did know that he loved her. He would kill to keep her safe, he would die himself if need be...

And as the swordsman and father stood outside his daughter's room, he placed a hand to the cheek she had kissed and slowly smirked before turning around. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a treasure, but he knew better than to take his precious songbird for granted.

He pitied any fool that ever threatened to harm a hair on top of his little girl's head, or any man stupid enough to ever try and court her someday for that matter.


End file.
